


Space Fandom

by Ambrena



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des drabbles divers, qui personnifient les membres (tous gender neutral) du Système Solaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space fandom – Jupiter/Terre – G

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Domaine public + la foisonnante imagination que me procure le #space fandom de Tumblr.
> 
> Merci à @Clhook de Tumblr, qui m'a refait penser à ces anciens drabbles et m'a donné l'envie d'en écrire d'autres !!

La masse de Jupiter est si dense qu’elle détourne les astéroïdes qui veulent atteindre Terre, ces attaquants terrifiants qui menacent de tout détruire. Tel un yakusa très protecteur (et affectueux, bien que distant), iel lutte afin de protéger l’autre planète, si petite, si vulnérable. Si vivante aussi. C’est l’unique lieu du système solaire où la vie ait éclos. Jupiter se sent investi.e d’une mission et ferait n’importe quoi pour sauvegarder un équilibre aussi précieux. Peu importe les blessures dans son haute atmosphère, les collisions entre ses propres satellites, la solitude du combattant. Sa tâche a beau être ardue, elle s’avère nécessaire.


	2. Space fandom – Mars, Terre, Jupiter (Jupiter/Terre, Mars->Terre) – G

Les yeux rouge sang de Mars s'étaient posés sur eux deux, puis s’étaient lentement refermés, comme pleins d’une douleur infinie qu’ils ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient montrer. Terre avait tenté de prendre sa main brun rouille, sans succès. La planète n’avait pas voulu ajouter le moindre mot.

« T’es en travers de la route, gringalet », avait alors asséné Jupiter sans la moindre pitié. Terre l’avait foudroyé.e du regard, sans le moindre effet. Inutile d’accuser quelqu’un qui souffrait déjà d’être délaissé dans ce système, avec pour seule compagnie deux enfants de guingois, astéroïdes mal dégrossis, pas aussi élégants que la Lune, Ganymède et les autres.


	3. Space fandom (neighboorhood AU) – Terre, les humains, Mars – G

Un petit coin de paradis, ce terrain. Rempli d’arbres, de fleurs, d’animaux ; une immense piscine et plein de jacuzzis, de fontaines et de points d’eau ; du gazon sur le toit ; une température agréable ; de petites bestioles charmantes. Enfin, de moins en moins, cela dit, car lesdites bestioles aimaient bien, pour certaines, laisser traîner leurs déchets dans le jardin, buter d’autres bêtes pour le fun et faisaient n’importe quoi avec la flotte. Mais Terre les aimait bien. Bon, Mars râlait un peu parce qu’elles aimaient bien mettre leurs petites voitures téléguidées dans son jardin de pierres rouges.


	4. Space fandom (SF AU) – Mars, Terre, les humains – G

Les transformations de Mars leur demandaient beaucoup d'énergie. Non seulement la terraformation coûtait extrêmement cher, mais elles exigeaient également un nombre incroyable de calculs, de transferts de fonds, de prouesses techniques. Construire artificiellement une atmosphère viable là où seule une couverture ridiculement fine régnait n’avait rien de simple. Si l’on ajoutait à cela l’importation des blocs de glace des pôles, les plantes préhistoriques recréées en laboratoire et le véritable challenge que constituaient les basses températures, la tâche paraissait parfois inatteignable. Une chose restait certaine : même si la Terre était devenue inhabitable, Mars ne représenterait un nouveau départ que dans longtemps.


End file.
